


[VID] joel & julia | I still love you [parenthood]

by PurplexMist



Category: Final Cut Pro, Josh Jenkins, Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom, Josh Jenkins - Freeform, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: HD + headphones---I can proudly present my longest video since last year. I'm very proud of how this turned out. Please watch to the end because that would mean a lot to me.I'm shook about that Parenthood (2010-2015) is so underrated, because it's one of best series I've ever seen. When I searched on YouTube it was less videos by vidders than what I expected but I found a video by pandieex that made me very interested to do a video of Joelia, be sure to check it out: https://youtu.be/IVhkW3lv5LsBut also Joel and Julia's story inspired me a lot to do this video, the song is like their anthem.In case you haven't watched Parenthood I'll give you a short synopsis of their story.Julia was “cheating on him/spending too much time with another man private” but she told him it didn’t mean anything but Joel was too disappointed and left her but they both found each other again.and last, I hope you enjoy the video!Lots of love, Sabina





	[VID] joel & julia | I still love you [parenthood]




End file.
